


Saltwater Taffy?

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Fingerfucking, Interspecies, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux generally lets Ren do whatever he wants once they've established that Ren is blindingly, horrifically into Hux's genitals. When Ren says he'd like to try something, Hux will usually lay back and let him do whatever he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Taffy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



> i blame my friend for linking me the fic this is for and i blame that fic itself, which is [Sweet Saltwater, here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) and is Amazing
> 
> ridiculous title because its nearly five am and unfortunately i gotta title things before i can post them oop. feel free to point out mistakes n errors bc again, it is Late and i am Tired

Hux generally lets Ren do whatever he wants once they've established that Ren is blindingly, horrifically into Hux's genitals. When Ren says he'd like to try something, Hux will usually lay back and let him do whatever he pleases.

A few days into their newfound relationship, Kylo had decided to try something that ends up being an absolute disaster and nearly lands Hux in the med bay. Granted, Kylo's wide, flat thumb pressed at the top of his slit and preventing his cock from slipping out while he licked at his hole had felt unbelievable, but it wasn't quite worth the soreness and bruising from his penis swelling in its sheath without a way to move.

(Had the pressure of his cock caught in its sheath been an unbelievable sensation that he would absolutely try again if he wasn't worried about hurting himself? Had the half an hour he'd spent lying there while Kylo tried his hardest not to touch him felt amazing? Watching Kylo drool and ache to get his mouth back on him while Hux had him watching his sheath to make sure there was no serious damage done? Yes, and yes, and the second Hux's cock had deflated enough to slide back out, Kylo had been back on him in an instant and Hux had cum harder than he ever had in his life.)

So, when Ren says he wants to try something, Hux kisses his cheek and allows him.

He doesn't use his fingers on him much, which makes it a pleasant surprise when he feels Ren slip two in. He self-lubricates without issue and can expand to accommodate much larger than Ren's cock, so there's very rarely been a need for too much preparation unless he's going to be fucking Ren.

He shuts his eyes and relaxes back on his bed as Kylo's fingers move, gently rubbing his inner walls and, once he’s gotten a bit wetter, gently fucking him.

He squirms briefly as he feels his cock start to stiffen and slip out of its sheath, and--

 _Oh_.

"Ren?" he breathes, and opens his eyes to look down at him.

His mouth is closed over the top of his slit, the emerged head of his cock already in his mouth, and Ren is grinning up at him like the devil.

Hux huffs out a laugh as he realizes what he's doing, and lets his head fall back on the pillows again.

Kylo keeps his fingers going and his mouth sucking as his cock slips further and further out of his sheath. He doesn't know what possessed Ren to think of this, to think of forcing Hux's cock out directly into his mouth, but he isn't complaining one bit.

Eventually, Kylo loses his focus and the fingerbanging with bonus mouth stuff has shifted more to an actual blowjob that happens to be accompanied by three fingers in his hole, and he considers how he's going to ask Ren to do this again. He definitely has to, because the three fingers in him are pressing insistently up where he's usually sheathed, almost cupping in him to bring Hux's cock out as far as possible so he can suck and lick at it.

His fingers weave into Ren's hair when he's getting close, and Ren's mouth begins moving over him quicker. He can feel Ren's palm on the underside of his dick, and can feel exactly how his hand is positioned--somehow knowing exactly how Ren's hand must look, curved to fit his fingers into him, is unbelievably nice to think about, and he tugs his head down a little hard than is nice just to feel Kylo's fingers twitch in surprise.

He cums down Ren's throat not a minute later. Both of his hands are in Ren's hair and keeping him as far down on his cock as Ren can take, and while Ren fingers him through the aftershocks of it and drags it out, he thinks that he could _definitely_ get used to things like this.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
